ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Eden Hwang
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Eden is rather perceptive and analytical; he can detect subtle changes in people and subsequently is near unbeatable when it comes to arguing with him over how someone's changed. Another strength is that he's seemingly quite intelligent; he always seems to be in the top five of any class he's in and nobody knows why or how seeing as he barely talks in classes. His own personal strength is how well he can interact with no-majs considering he was born as one. He thinks it's his best strength, especially as he wants to enter the magical Congress upon graduating. ' '''For however analytical Eden is, however, his memory isn't the best. It's not the worst by any means, no, but he does have to go over things a few times before it's lodged into his brain. Compared to Aiden, Eden is less sociable and subsequently becomes rather clingy at social events with his best friend. This isn't always the best as Aiden still tries to talk to people and Eden is left looking like a clingy toddler. It's not his favourite way to be perceived but it's better than being jealous, which is his final weakness. When it comes to Aiden, Eden is extremely jealous and will always find a way to exhibit jealousy when Aiden does things without him. ' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? '''Eden wants to be successful or at least make a name for himself. That's his biggest ambition in life and other things, such as pursuing love, can come second, though he's not opposed for it taking over his life somewhat if he likes the person. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Eden would either be studying intensely or be having a lazy day with his best friend. Those are his ideal ways. That, or sleeping. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 1.) His mobile phone - it's the only way he can keep in touch with his parents and it's arguably the thing he protects the most. 2.) Photo of his family - this one gets updated yearly whenever he goes to visit his parents but it's a nice reminder of them. 3.) Wolfsbane Potions - he'd rather not risk Aiden forgetting to have some on him during a full moon. 4.) Panda plushie - the first toy he received ever and his go to thing to comfort him. 5.) A photo of him and Aiden as kids - it's a nice reminder of how far the two have come and he hopes to take one on their final day at Ilvermorny to compare. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Seeing as he's seen his best friend been prejudice against a few times, he wants to change the way magical species are perceived in the wizarding society. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? He is, quite honestly, fine with whatever. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Eden is an extremely analytical individual. It's mainly for his own benefit but at times he does it at the request of Aiden to make sure the other is up to speed on a certain topic. Eden's not judgemental, no, but he's forever comparing the subtle changes of people to their previous selves. It's always fun to do so and even more fun to discuss it with Aiden. His outwardly appearance may hint towards a cold person but, in reality, Eden is more than happy to socialise and make friends albeit he's not as sociable as his best friend. When grouchy Eden becomes cold and callous, unafraid to sink the lowest of the low. He doesn't do it often but, when he does, he tends to regret it instantly and in the true nature of being clingy to Aiden, he asks for the other to hug him, probably a reason as to why he's extremely protective and jealous over the other. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Johnson Hwang and his girlfriend, Andretta Myeong, were a completely normal muggle couple. They owned a cute starter house in California, had a small puppy called Dubu and were perfectly content with their lives. The only thing that made it better was the revelation that Andretta was pregnant. They were over the moon and within a the year a bouncing baby boy, who they named Eden. Eden grew up like any other suspected muggle child; he went to kindergarten, elementary school and was preparing to go to middle school when his magical experience happened. He had made the colours of his mother's lilies turn from a white to a pastel pink before their eyes when he was only eight years old. All three of them were shocked and didn't know how to react. The only saving grace was that Eden's best friend, Aiden, went through a similar thing and the two sets of parents talked about it and came to the conclusion that their sons were a part of the magical race that they had only heard about. Just before he left for Ilvermorny there was a time period where Eden was forbidden from seeing Aiden because of an incident that meant Aiden had changed, well, species. The two families were close but now seeing as their songs were near identical in what they were, they were even closer. That was why, when Aiden was bitten by a werewolf, Eden's parents tried to at least limit the physical contact Eden had with him, which was extremely hard due to the clingy nature of Aiden. After what was seemingly forever, Eden went off to Ilvermorny where he was sorted into ________. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! His model is Jeon Won-Woo. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle born 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A, but there are plans for in the future for him to become a werewolf but it's not set in stone. 6) What year is your character in? Sixth Year OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Two with no exotics. ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted